Saving Grace
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In which Chuck comes back for His son, Crowley had overstepped his boundaries, and it quickly becomes clear that when it comes to Lucifer there is someone much worse to be concerned about in regards to the Morningstars condition. Big Brother is not happy.
1. chapter 1

**Soooo this is based on a post I saw on tumblr, and I cant resist a bit of big brother Michael! Or Papa Chuck!**

* * *

"Where is my Son?"

Somewhere in the back of your mind there is a little voice that reminds you that when someone as powerful as He comes knocking on your door demanding answers, its in your best interests to give as many answers as your can despite them actually being true or helpful.

And so when Chuck came asking, Dean tried to supply Him with an answer that would not set Him off, as He was known to cause mass destruction when pushed to that point.

Sam looked over at his brother for a moment, neither really sure whether they should attempt to lie to Him or tell Him that they really had no ideas as to where the angel was. Or which angel He was asking in regards to.

Mary sat forward slightly at the use of the tone she recognized, she'd used it herself during the short amount of time she had had to use it, parental concern, "Which Son?"

"Lucifer? Where is Lucifer?"

They all exchanged looks and Chuck wasn't sure how much He actually liked that response and how quick they all were to jump to it.

Here He was thinking that Lucifer was safe and semi-sound, as sound as Lucifer could be, back here in the Bunker with the Winchester family, part of the Winchester famiy, the part He liked, and Castiel while He went off to reconcile with His sister only to come to check in and not find a speck of the Morningstar's grace anywhere.

"I do-"

"In the cage where he belongs. Rowena had a spell that put him ba-"

Chuck rubbed a hand over His temple and raised it to silence him before he could get anymore out. Sam looked just a tad bit uncomfortable, He never said it but it was obvious He wasn't exactly a fan of their decision. Dean would stand by it. He'd done what was best for the world. Lucifer was a monster who needed to be locked away.

"And you trusted that she would do exactly as she said? Really?", Chuck shook His head slightly, "Boys, come on, I expect more from you then that."

"But-"

"He's not in the cage, don't you think I would know if Lucifer was in the cage or not? He's not there."

"Then the only other place he could be is down in...", Sam trailed off not wanting to believe that he would do something so foolish as to take God's favorite Archangel as his prisoner but then on the other hand he had been known to do more idiotic things to further his reign in Hell. What better way to solidify your place on the Throne then to have the true King of Hell as your lap dog and toy.

He gulped for Crowley's sake.

Chuck's face darkened.

"He's crossed a line.", thunder rumbled above them in the sky as Chuck raised a hand, "I'll be back."

And snapped His fingers.

* * *

It was like music to his ears, the sound of the great and mighty Lucifer's screams, how the mighty had fallen. Honestly, strapping him to a table and sticking a drip of holy oil into his vein was one of his better ideas. Definitely up there on the list along with setting fire to the flight feathers and carving sigils into his skin for experimentation.

Crowley smiled to himself as his prisoner jumped on the table, unable to do anything but squirm and wither in agony as liquid fire filled his veins and traveled through his body. Admittedly he'd been struch with a bit of irony on that particular one, filling the coldest being in creation with liquid flame and watching as it did his work for him.

The electric chair had been fun too, almost as much as the furnace had been, but it was a different type of fun.

He sat up from his reclining position when his screams turned to hoarse whimpers and immediately his brows furrowed, the line was clear and straight without the signs of any blockage. For all intents and purposes he should still be making music.

Crowley heaved a sigh as he was forced to stand, leaving the comforts of the throne to see for himself the issue taking place, _"Sir we have a problem."_

Demons. Pathetic.

 _ **"What is it? I said I was not to be disturbed."**_

There was a gulp on the other end, _"Sir theres a man out here and he doesn't look happy."_

One ballsy pesky little soul and they were freaking out, he was almost embarrassed for them, but the feeling of annoyance over shadowed that emotion. One job and they could even do that right.

 _ **"Well get rid of him. He's just a soul."**_

 _"Sir we don't think he's just a soul, he keeps asking where his son is, he really does not look happy."_

Crowley froze, eyes shooting down to look at Lucifer as it fell into place, he stopped screaming his beautiful music and at the same time a man appeared asking for his son, there was no such thing as a coincidence, not when it came to this family apparently. Honestly he hadn't planned for daddy dearest to come back and actually come looking for the angel.

Nobody else had.

He looked down at a snort, soft and painful, Lucifer was looking up at him with amused but agonized eyes.

"You are _so_ dead."

He grimaced as he too came to this same realization and jabbed a blae into the archangel's shoulder, Lucifer howled and his breathing quickened, cool blue eyes looking up at the blade where it stuck him to the table like a metaphorical butterfly on display.

The door on the other side of the room slammed with the impact of a body hitting the other side and he grimaced again.

 _ **"We're going to die!"**_

Lucifer whimpered as another body hit the door and they both caught their breath when the lock clicked open. The presence of the man was all encompassing, it filled them both with seperate feelings of dispair and amusement. He walked in calmly, as if there was nothing that could possibly stand in His way, and in reality it was true.

"Crowley I want my son back."

Lucifer whimpered again shifting uncomfortably, while he liked watching Crowley squirm, he would very much enjoy getting out of here too.

Part of him, the less then knowledgeable part, thought about fighting his point, by spoils of war Lucifer was rightfully his slave.

But then this was also God he was thinking about taking on. An Archangel was one thing. But not even he was dumb enough to think about taking the Big One on. Chuck brushed passed him, eyes scanning over the archangels form, and He turned a glare in his direction when He came to a stop at the blade sticking out of Lucifer's shoulder.

The Morningstar grinned a mouth full of red, "Hey daddy-o!"

"Hush, not a word from you either."

Lucifer shut his mouth, averting his gaze, so maybe Daddy did know about the latest going-ons around here. Well that was dandy. He wouldn't leave him here, would He?

"No. I would not. You are coming back with me."

His tone left no room for other arrangements, deals, or anything otherwise. He came for His son and He was leaving with His son. Crowley waved a hand at him as if he truly could dismiss Him in whatever it was He wanted to do.

Chuck snorted.

Lucifer whimpered softly when His hand wrapped around the blade, Chuck's eyes flitted to his at the sound, a genuine whimper and not for simple show. He pressed the other to the archangels temple and covered his eyes.

"Really quick."

The archangel sucked in a breath and Chuck yanked. The blade slid free as quick as He had promised it would but still he cried out softly. He could see it, see it all, the damage inflicted to His child at the hands of this uppity crossroads demon. He saw the burnt flight feathers and the carvings on his back. He saw it all.

Chuck pressed a hand to Lucifer's shoulder, eye immediately drawn to the IV line in his arm, "You think your creative, don't you?"

That was the tone that had been known to level cities.

He gulped this time.

He sniffed the air once, "Holy Oil? Are you kidding me?"

Moving to the side, He reached for the line, looking back when Lucifer whimpered again and pulled it free. Not much could stand against Him and so removing the restraints was of no issue either. He picked the angel up bridal style, ignoring the whines as best as He could, and glared at the demon.

"Mess with my kids again and you'll know my wrath."

* * *

They jumped from their chairs when Chuck suddenly just appeared, carrying Lucifer in His arms, the archangel hanging practically limp in His hold.

"I know it hurts. I know its hot. It's your core Luce, the drip is causing it to shift, I _know_."

The vessel was warded to prevent Lucifer's escape and He realized thats how Crowley was able to keep him there for so long.

"We need to get you out of the vessel, even if only for a bit, I know its warded."

He set the archangel down on the table, Sam scrambling to pull the books and such away as He did, and settled a hand over the warm chest. Lucifer hummed and his chest rose slightly to push into the touch. Chuck's eyes glowed bright, His own power overriding the warding on the vessel, and He pulled at the archangels broken and cracked grace.

"Come here."

It swarmed, bright and magnificant, from the mouth of the vessel. Lucifer in grace form curled around his Parent's wrist and up His arm, under the sleeve. Chuck stepped back once the whole of it was away from the body, and adjusted slightly, feeling Lucifer wrap himself around His chest and stomach. Adjusting His own internal temperature in an attempt to help restabilize Lucifer's too warm center, He pressed hand into the glowing mass.

Sam and Mary watched as the light pulsed with a different shade of blue and slowly faded, not glowing as bright as before, Chuck smiled too.

"He's sleeping, I put him to sleep, haven't done that since he was just little."

* * *

"He's running a fever, and its not going down," Chuck brushed a few fingers through the glowing orb and shook His head to Himself, Lucifer needed to lose some of that heat, "I don't know how to break it."

He stood and moved to check on the Vessel. He'd been trying to fix it to the best of His ability to ensure Lucifer wouldn't burn through it and without having to live within those confines of the wards carved into him.

"Lucifer I can't very well keep carrying you around like this, especially when I need to go out, people are going to question what the glowing thing around my torso is."

He yelped as His child zapped His fingers and He reeled back slightly, so the archangel didn't like that responce then. Good to know. There was only one other who He could think of who could take that heat without causing him more harm and that was a long shot at best. Those two didn't exactly see eye to eye anymore.

"I know its comfortable, but you need to get rid of some of that excess heat, and there is only one who I can think of who could use that extra fire you have running through you."

Lucifer quieted down at the fingers He brushed over him, falling back into a drowsy like stupor, and slowly He set His plan into action.

Michael had at one point carried Lucifer around like this, as he'd been too young to take form when He first created the troublesome little Morningstar, and He was sure that if asked Michael wouldn't object from carrying him like this again while his core slowly but surely froze back up again.

* * *

Least to say Michael had not taken to it like He had hoped he would have. The Prince was angrier then He'd originally assumed and the sad part being that He could hardly blame him either.

They hadn't exactly parted last on good terms, and it wasn't no thanks to Him either, He'd messed up a lot between them.

"No. Let him suffer."

Chuck heaved a sigh and rubbed a hand down His face, "Michael I understand you're-"

"You understand nothing. If you _understood_ you wouldn't have waited until now to pull me from the cage."

The bright thread of grace wrapped around His arm buzzed softly, glowing just a tad duller, and inched closer to the other archangel. Michael crossed his arms at his little brother and shook his head, "No."

Lucifer inched closer to his brother and Chuck could see Michael's resolve breaking, until he reached a stiff hand out, "Fine."

The bright grace intensified in light and swirled quickly from Chuck's arm and onto Michael's, over their conjoined hands, Michael watched it closely as he swirled up his arm and up under the sleeve to wrap around his torso.

"Luci you're getting too big to carry around like this.", even as he said it he was petting a few fingers over the glowing mass curled around his arm, and it slowly dulled again, signaling that he had fallen asleep. Michael heaved a sigh at that progress.

"Of course you're asleep. You always fell asleep. You never rested like you should have."

Chuck smirked to Himself, even after everything and all their fights, Michael was still such a pushover for his younger siblings. Just took an extra push is all.

"He is warm."

"Isn't he? His core is...restabilizing."

Michael looked up sharply, his eyes blazing, it was not often that an angels core had to restabilize, let alone one of Lucifer's status.

"What do you mean his core is restabilzing?"

Chuck explained everything that had just happened in the last couple of weeks, and where exactly He had gotten Lucifer from, least to say Michael's fury was palpable. Someone had touched his baby brother, someone had tortured his baby brother, enough that his core was trying to refreeze itself now.

"Who?"

His fingers noticeably hovered, stopping their petting of Lucifer's sleeping form, "Who dared lay a finger on him?"

"Crowley."

* * *

 _ **"Sir, theres a man out here! He doesn't look happy!"**_

Crowley sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, why could he not find good help?, was he asking for too much for good following demons who didn't need him to hold their hands.

 _"What does he want?"_

Silence. Nothing but echoing silent.

For a moment he was sure that nothing was going to happen, the silence was lasting, and perhaps there really wasn't anyone out there.

And then the doors burst open.


	2. Big Brother’s Revenge

**LOL! Hey guys! I couldnt resist! Big brother was not happy! Crowley crossed a line that he shouldn't have crossed. No one touches his baby brother and gets away with it.**

* * *

He didn't look like much, nothing to be frightened of, and silently he cursed himself for agreeing to take on lackeys who were spineless curds. He was going to torture every single one of them. Strengthen them up. Make them not scare so easy and if that didn't work he'd just kill them. There was no need for a follower who didn't know how to stand for themselves. There was nothing to be frightened of, he wasn't much, skinny but toned, nothing much.

"Well now, what have we here?"

The man eyed him carefully, sizing him up carefully, calculating him.

"I don't think we've met long enough for you to look me over like that. Do you know who I am?"

He snorted and Crowley bit down on his tongue to keep himself upright for the moment.

"Do you know who _I_ am?"

Crowley eyed him closely, smiling to himself, "And who might you be?"

He smiled, laying a few fingers on the soft glowing band around his wrist, "Luci wake up now, tell me what he did to you."

The self proclaimed king of hell felt his breath hitch in his throat, his eyes widening just a fraction at just who it was before him, he could feel the power now that he focused on it. The power of a raging storm. It felt like Chuck but he knew it wasn't Him. Close. But not Him. His eyes followed his hand to the band around his wrist, the glowing intensified slightly, whatever it was waking from its slumber.

"Come on, up at it now, project yourself, show big brother what's been done to you."

There was a soft glow, the band emanated its own light, a beam flashed. Illuminated by the glow he so gave off was a version of Lucifer he had never seen before, don't ask him how he knew it was the fallen archangel, he just did. He assumed it was a projection of his true form, close to the appearance of Nick, hair longer though and curling at the ends. More of an auburn blonde compared to Nick's dirty blonde. He was like a mixture of Sam Winchester and Nick. Tall but not as tall as the other man was, his eyes shined red, like rubies, they were mesmerizing to stare into.

He was hiding behind the others shoulder, hands ghosting over his arm, not really touching him as he wasn't really there.

"I believe you have met my baby brother, but I don't think we have had the pleasure."

Crowley opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it again, "Michael."

He held up a hand to silence the demon before he could speak again, turning his head slightly to watch his baby brother, "Luci show me what he did."

The shorter one stepped away from his older brother and Michael followed his movements, eyes tracking his every movement, the ethereal figure stopped in front of the table. Crowley was sentimental, he hoped that someone over looked something and he got his toy back, it would be his downfall.

"What did he do with the table Luci, show big brother," his eyes sparked lightly when he touched the straps that had clearly been replaced, "He put you in the straps?"

Crowley yelped as he was tugged forward, slammed into the table, and the straps curled around his wrists and ankles locking him in place. Michael shushed him sternly and turned his attention back towards the other angel. His form flickered slightly and he touched a hand to his wrist to comfort him.

"I know its a strain but it'll do you some good to expand yourself. You can sleep more when big brother is done."

Lucifer nodded softly.

"Now tell me what he did. Show big brother."

Lucifer pointed to the electric chair in the corner and Michael's eyes sparked again. He'd electricuted his baby brother. Crowley had made an enemy of him this day. He was going to show him the same exact tortures he'd inflicted on his dearest brother. Crowley was creative, Michael would give him that, but he had nothing on him.

"He electricuted you?"

Michael touched a finger to the table sending volts upon volts through the metal table and Crowley's body. The demon jolted and spasmed, screaming and foaming at the mouth. Lucifer peered around him, locking eyes with his once captor, and if he didn't look oh so smug about this turn of events.

"What else baby brother?"

Big brother was kicking ass.

He turned and cringed as he took sight of the IV line and tugged at Michael's shirt, or would have, had he been solid, but the grace form wrapped around the elder archangels form pulsed in his nerves. Michael let go of the table and Crowley's body came to stand still, his shaking halting, and he pet his fingers over the band. Lucifer smiled in favor, clearly liking the feeling, and pointed at the IV drip.

Michael narrowed his eyes at it and sniffed the air. He knew that smell anywhere, bending to pick up the IV port on the ground he gave a sigh breathing in heavily.

"You put Holy Oil into his veins? You think you're creative don't you? You think you're big playing these games don't you?", he gave the demon a smile and bit into his wrist drawing the golden blood of the Archangels, "Why don't I show you real pain demon."

He forced the demons mouth open and let the bood from his wrist drip into his mouth. Michael watched carefully, making sure to keep his mouth shut, and stroked down his throat to force him to swallow.

"Do you know what the blood of an Archangel does to a demon? I do. You think it's funny to destabilize my baby brother's core, thats a painful experience for it to restabilize, I will show you true pain."

It felt like he was burning on the inside, a slow start, smoldering, then it progressed to something excruciating.

"You burned his feathers and stabbed his shoulders with his blade."

Crowley was jolting, screaming, it was unbearable. He had never met the oldest Archangel before, and part of him had figured that the history between the two of them would keep him out of it. It was no secret that Michael and Lucifer weren't what they used to be.

Michael forced him to look up, fingers digging into his chin hard enough to draw blood, "You have made a grave mistake going after my Baby Brother. Made an enemy of me today Crowley and I am not someone you want as your enemy."

He left him there, screaming, burning, struggling on the table in favor of turning back to the flickering form of his younger brother.

"Ok Luci, you did good showing big brother so he could punish the one who wronged you, now let go. Go back to sleep little one."

Lucifer smiled and nodded, fading out completely, the band on his arm pulsed once and he wrapped his hand around it, twining his own grace with his baby brother.

"There you go.", little brother out for the count again Michael peered over his shoulder at the demon, "Don't ever let me catch you coming after my brothers and sisters again, this was nothing."

* * *

"What's he doing?"

Chuck looked up from His book to look at the hunter, but Sam was focused on Michael and the glowing form of Lucifer, His eyes turned from the hunter to His children.

"Lucifer's core was unstable, Michael is helping him regain his control again, it takes focus and expanding himself. It leaves him exhausted but its helping."

They watched; Michael seated on the edge of the couch, his hands hovering around Lucifer's see through glowing ones. A ball of pure energy was in between their hands, pure light, it was a sight to see. Mystifying and enthralling.

"His core?"

"Yes, every angel has a core, the Archangel's have the four Main cores, Lucifer was ice. Michael fire. Gabriel water. And Raphael air."

Sam nodded, "So that why he's.."

"Yes. Because of your friend Crowley, Lucifer was running a fever, he's hanging around with Michael becuase his older brohter is taking that extra heat from him. Honestly, it's doing them both some good. Michael's always had a soft spot for his younger siblings. Having to care for his younger brother is showing him the right path again."

He smiled when Lucifer curled into his brother on the couch, able to hold this form longer then before, and Michael pet his fingers through his light auburn hair.

"Besides, it's cute, I mean look at them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh? Whats that? I HAVE REVIEWS TO REPLY TO?**

 **Robin0203: IT ALL SOOOO CUTE!**

 **Child of Dreams: (smirks back)**

 **Telentropy X: YOU AND ME BOTH MY FRIEND! Big Bro Michael is in charge now man! It's been so long! How you been buddy? Hows life? Whats been going on? SAME TO YOU MAN! UPDAAAAAAATE SOON!**

 _ **AN: This is not the end guys I have plans for this, I promise, just took a bit to figure out what exactly the plans were**_ _ **LOL but im back now my friends!**_

* * *

"He needs to stretch his wings out and surely they need groomed."

Michael had not made any demands since Chuck had brought him here, more content to be with his brother and helping him regain his strength then to bother with the humans, so when he came to them with his demands they listened.

Listened intently.

"And...?"

He sighed, " _And_ I need a room big enough for him to do so."

Chuck rubbed a hand over His chin, smiling slightly when the band on the archangel's wrist began to glow and the younger took form. Lucifer smiled and nodded, motioning to his shoulders with glee, clearly as excited to get his wings groomed as Michael was to groom them.

"He promised did he?"

Lucifer nodded again, much more _happy_ then Sam had ever seen him, and that was not something he thought he'd ever describe Lucifer as. Lucifer wasn't exactly a happy person. But something in him had changed, he often hung from Michael's shoulder or around his arm, smiling or grinning about something that none of them were privy to.

He merely enjoyed being in his older brothers presence again.

Chuck smiled at him lightly, "You always enjoyed having them scratched didn't you?"

Michael sighed and waved a hand at the younger to silence him softly, this needed to be done despite the promises he'd made whilst he was doing it, it would help in the healing process. Lucifer nodded and piped down, moving to stand behind his brother again, smiling to himself. He leaned against his older brother's shoulder, smiling softly, but staying as silent as he could.

Sam looked up from his book, eyes taking the two angel brothers in, and then his own, "Well there's the old factory upstairs. You could probably fit up there."

Michael nodded in thanks and turned to give Lucifer a look, eyes narrowed, "Don't do that Lucifer.", and they both flickered out a moment later. Chuck chuckled to Himself and shook His head.

* * *

"Woah.", was the only thing that Sam managed to get out when they stepped into the warehouse above them, never expecting to see all fo this, Chuck hums next to him, mindful of where He steps as to not accidently step on a wing.

"Woah indeed."

He steps forward, running His hand over the top of the a rosie wing, it shifts slight under His touch, the feathers rustling beneath His fingers.

"This way."

He leads Sam around a large wing, flat against the floor, as they walk Chuck runs His hand over a wing, as they pass it, and smiles when it curls and ruffles under His touch. Sam is amazed, struck silent by awe, he had never seen an angels wings before and most certainly not so clearly before. They head towards what seems to be the the center, where they see Michael sitting, leaning against an old desk, Lucifer is curled in his lap, facing them, eyes closed peacefully. It doesnt take a genius to know he's sleeping.

He does that a lot now.

Chuck smiles at them, kneeling slightly to pet at his hair, "How is he?"

Michael hums softly, never pausing in his movements, his fingers weaving in and out of the feathers under his touch. Pulling the ones too far damaged free, and rubbing the dark Hell Dust clean from the feathers that were able to be saved, and looks up for only a minute.

"Getting there. It is a slow process."

That it was.

"It took me nearly all day to get where I am. They did not look like this when I first started."

They could only imagine what they must have looked like before Michael had begun cleaning them up, clearing away the nastier ones so that the new feathers could have a chance to come in. Lucifer mumbled near silently and turned in his sleep, under his Father's touch he shifts, eyes fluttering for a mere moment ebfore he dropped off again, nuzzling into his brothers thigh again.

"Is there anything you need?"

Michael stops then, his fingers pausing in their motions, and he appears suddenly nervous to ask for such a favor he desires to ask for. Chuck stops his petting His second sons hair, pausing for a moment as He peers up at the first, already knowing what he wants to ask but not pushing it.

All things in good time. Besides this was something that he needed to ask for, something he needed to do for himself, so He waits patiently.

The archangel licks his lips, ducking under both of their gazes, so unlike the Michael Sam has met before, he can't help but stare.

"Can I...May I...More grace?"

Chuck stands, smiling softly, and reaches for the archangels cheek. Michael sighs and leans into the touch, closing his eyes as he lets out a deep breath, power seems to transfer from His hand to the others cheek, and Michael inhales deeply, "You just had to ask.", Chuck leans forward and presses His lips to the angels forehead before stepping back completely. Michael sighed contentedly, still for a moment, and he smiled.

"Thank you...", Chuck looks hopeful for a moment, and Michael stops midsentence, Sam can see Him holding a breath, "Father?", Michael nodded slowly, cautious, "Father."

He smiled at the name, nodding in reply, and turned to leave them to it. Michael knew what he was doing, he had groomed plenty of wings in his day, and needn't anyone's help in the matter.

"Come on down when you're done.", Sam turns to follow as Chuck Himself turns to head back downstairs once more, "Your own wings need grooming and your brother is in no state to do so himself."

"I don-"

"I don't think I posed that as an offer", Chuck spares him a look over His shoulder, "When you come back downstairs I will see to your wings."

Michael ducks his head, fingers returning to their weaving and grooming motions, Lucifer huffed and made a soft noise of comfort before he falls back into his deep sleep.

"We'll see if I can still get you to sleep like that."

Sam chuckled as the raven haired archangel flushed crimson and ducked further, jogging to catch up with the older man as He descended the stairs, Chuck was chuckling under His breath seemingly knowing that He had made His son blush brightly.

He reached out to grab His shoulder, wanting to know for himself, "Does he really?", there was something he found amusing about the great and mighty _Archangel Michael_ looking like Lucifer was, sleeping so soundly and making those near silent sounds of comfort. Chuck looked up at him, His eyes twinkling with amusement, knowing perfectly well what He'd done.

"Oh, you'd find it extremely amusing", Chuck's tone was light as He spoke about it, "Michael makes this little sound, like a kitten's mew?, when you find this one spot between his primaries."

He most certainly wouldn't be the first angel that had been put to sleep whilst He groomed their wings, it used to be a common sight long ago in Heaven, especially when it had been Him and His archangels.

Most assumed that when the angels were created, they came into being as adults, but it couldn't be more farther from the truth. Why do you think it took Him so long to actually finish creating His angels, not even He wanted to try is luck at having thousands upon thousands of baby angels running around (though according to the humans they all appeared at the same time, fully grown, but time had no meaning in Heaven, thus their belief was left alone), raising the four at a time, even if it was at different and separate intervals, was hard enough.

"And yes, if I still got it, I can very much make him fall asleep rather easily."

"I thought angels didn't need to sleep."

"They don't", Chuck scratched at His chin, "But it doesn't mean they don't enjoy it. Who doesnt like to sleep? _I_ enjoy sleeping."

Sam smiled as he pictured it, separating from His side as soon as they made it back to the bunker, heading towards the library.

* * *

It was much later into the day, just before the sun had set, that Sam made his way from the library to the kitchen for a quick snack, and turned down the hall for the entertainment room, the television was casting a faint glow down the hall as someone was in there watching something. He just turned the corner when he saw Him, Chuck was reclining on the couch that Sam was sure was not there before, socked feet crossed on a coffee table in front of him.

His eyes take a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness of the bunkers version of a living room, focusing on the dark figure curled slightly on His lap, and once his eyes adjust he realizes that this dark figure is someone he recognizes and the surprise at seeing something so _domestic_ from the pair leaves him completely still for a good moment, his mind coming to a complete stop, there curled up on His lap is none other then _Michael_ and he's _sound asleep_. Chuck must know he's standing there in the doorway but He makes no outward appearance to acknowledge it, Sam can join them if he chooses to or not. He absentmindedly runs His fingers through the dark raven hair, scratching at the scalp softly, watching whatever movie thats on.

Not wanting to interrupt this moment that he thought they so needed, this entire _family_ needed a moment like this, Sam turns to leave them be. Quietly he steps away from the living room, careful of where he sets his feet as to not wake the archangel from his slumber and disturb Chuck from His movie.

And he just hoped that this wouldn't end just as bad as it had the first time.

Part of him didn't think that Lucifer _or_ Michael would be able to handle Him leaving again.


End file.
